


Flint & Dubois dans tous leurs états

by RoxaneInkheart



Series: Salamandres et compagnie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, OS, One-Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois se détestent cordialement.Ou pas.Textes écrits dans le cadre des Nuits d'HPF (2 OS)
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Salamandres et compagnie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726336
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre des Nuits d'HPF  
> Titre : La nuit de la victoire  
> Défi : image  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots :  
> Personnages : Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois  
> Rating : -12 
> 
> Nuit du 20/04/2019

Il oscille, Marcus. Il oscille en plein milieu de la nuit noire, de la rue déserte, des trottoirs crottés. C'est l'alcool qui le fait délirer. Devant lui, ses coéquipiers progressent d'un pas alerte, bien plus que le sien en tout cas. Leurs silhouettes se dessinent sur les murs des maisons grâce à la faible lumière des réverbères. Ils rient, et leurs ombres rient aussi.  
  
Marcus reste en retrait, un peu. Ce soir est une victoire qu'il a du mal à réaliser. Ça fait des mois qu'il l'attendait. Depuis qu'il a intégré cette équipe de Quidditch constituée de bras-cassés après la guerre, en fait.  
  
Ils en ont bavé, les Salamandres - c'est le nom de leur équipe. Mais leurs efforts ont payé. Des heures passées sur un manche à balai, à crier après Higgs qui laissait toujours le Vif d'Or filer, à se bagarrer avec Olivier Dubois sur la façon dont il fallait procéder pour jouer. Il a fini par avoir le cul rouillé et la gorge enrouée. Mais il aime le Quidditch, Marcus. Intensément. Alors qu'importent Higgs, Dubois et les douleurs musculaires.   
  
Qu'importent les entraînements merdiques, les douches froides, les vestiaires suintant d'humidité, les critiques de la presse en avisant cette espèce d'équipe de détraqués qui fréquente les bancs des sportifs les plus doués ? Il l'a eue, sa victoire. Il l'a méritée. Ils l'ont méritée, ensemble.   
Alors il oscille, Marcus. Au rythme de la nuit noire qui l'emporte dans ce tourbillon de victoire.   
  
« Attention, Flint, tu vas rentrer dans une voiture. »  
  
La voix qui l'empêche de se fracasser contre la portière de la machine moldue garée sur le bas-côté est chaude, presque troublante. Imbibée d'alcool, elle aussi.   
  
Marcus se retourne, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Olivier Dubois marchait derrière lui depuis qu'ils sont sortis du bar, tous ensemble. Il le pensait avec les autres Salamandres, plié en deux après une boutade de Rose Zeller, ivre mort dans les bras de Terrence Higgs. Loin de lui. Mais non, Dubois est tout proche, presque trop. Un sourire hésitant étire ses lèvres gercées. Il a enlevé son pull pour ne porter que son t-shirt noir à l'effigie des Salamandres. Marcus serait presque tenté de dire qu'il est beau, ainsi vêtu, sous l'éclairage chancelant des lanternes, dans la rue noire de la victoire. Mais ce serait cracher sur leur vieille rivalité qui date de Poudlard et de leurs jeunes années, et ça, Marcus ne le peut pas. Alors il se tait, et il oscille de plus belle. Et Dubois pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui éviter une chute accidentelle.  
  
« Dégage », bredouille Marcus, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.  
  
Dubois fronce les sourcils, mais ne relève pas. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Marcus lui est reconnaissant d'aborder un autre sujet, le ton léger.  
  
« C'était génial, ce soir.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu te rends compte qu'on a écrasé les Pies de Montrose ? Une équipe pro qui s'entraîne depuis des siècles avec les meilleurs joueurs !  
\- Complètement fou, répond Marcus en titubant.  
\- Mec, t'as bu combien de tonneaux de Whisky Pur Feu exactement ? »  
  
_Assez pour lui faire oublier son deuxième prénom et ceux de ses parents._  
  
« Tu tiens même plus debout.  
\- N'exagère pas, Dubois. Je pourrais même te mettre un but dans cet état, si j'le voulais. »  
Le gardien arque un sourcil un brin narquois.   
« Ah ouais ? On parie ?  
\- On parie. »  
  
Et ils restent plantés là, dans le silence et l'obscurité. Marcus voit leurs coéquipiers disparaître à l'angle de la rue et entend un hurlement. Ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête, puis il réalise que ce n'était qu'un rire, que tout va bien, tout va très bien. Et qu'Olivier Dubois le dévore du regard. Et que ça ne le dérange pas vraiment.   
  
« Je voulais m'excuser, commence l'ancien membre du Club de Flaquemare en se rapprochant de Marcus si près que leurs souffles se mêlent dans les ténèbres.  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
  
Sa voix à lui est rauque, aussi chancelante que le sont ses jambes quand Dubois remue la tête, entrechoquant leurs nez le temps d'une secousse maladroite.  
  
« Pour t'avoir dit que t'étais qu'un sale con et un Poursuiveur de merde.   
\- T'aurais mieux fait de pas t'excuser, Dubois.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Parce que je suis un sale con et un joueur de merde. Mais ça me plaît, ajoute-t-il après une brève réflexion. Être un sale con donne lieu à toutes sortes de privilèges.  
\- Comme ?  
\- Comme le fait de pouvoir faire des bêtises sans avoir de reproches à se faire. »  
  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi ces mots ont franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils l'ont fait, c'est tout. Indépendamment de sa volonté et de la brume qui a envahi son esprit. Dubois sourit. Son estomac se tord. Ce con avait raison : il a trop bu ce soir.  
  
« Quel genre de bêtises ? souffle Dubois, tout contre sa nuque.  
\- Ce genre-là. »  
  
Et il l'embrasse, juste comme ça, dans une rue bordée d'habitations aux volets fermés, près d'une bagnole Moldue et d'un réverbère défectueux, le cœur battant à toute allure. Il l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres crient grâce, que Dubois le pousse contre la voiture pour lui rendre son étreinte malhabile, qu'il y réponde dans une tornade de soupirs incompréhensibles. Il l'embrasse parce qu'il en a envie, mais aussi parce que ce soir, ils ont remporté une victoire, ensemble, et que les démons de la guerre se retranchent dans sa tête pour le laisser enfin respirer comme avant, tout contre les lèvres sèches d'Olivier. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre des Nuits d'HPF  
> Titre : Une question de choix  
> Thème : image  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots :   
> Personnages : Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois  
> Rating : Tout public
> 
> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit d'HPF du 20/04/2019

« Flint ! Eh ! Flint, je te parle ! »  
  
Olivier Dubois le fait chier. Sérieusement. Pour la peine, Marcus continue d'accélérer, les dents serrées, son Eclair de Feu à la main. Il entend Dubois se traîner dans son sillage malgré les trombes d'eau qui déferlent sur le terrain. Marcus aimerait bien qu'il lui fiche la paix, rien qu'un instant.  
  
« Ohé ! Tu m'écoutes ? »  
  
Non, Marcus n'écoute pas. Il aimerait bien, du moins, être sourd aux mots de Dubois, à leurs sons veloutés, à leur texture soyeuse. Il aimerait bien parce que ça faciliterait sa vie. Marcus aime les choses simples. Les problèmes, les questions existentielles et les remises en question lui font l'effet d'une avalanche. Il les fuit comme la peste. Sauf que Dubois, lui, a l'air d'aimer ça. C'est con.  
  
Une main chaude et calleuse se pose sur son avant-bras. Marcus se retourne, exaspéré, et fixe l'ancien Gryffondor d'un regard torve.   
  
« Tu fais la gueule, je comprends. Oui je t'ai embrassé dans les vestiaires, et non, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Oui, c'est grossier, très malvenu, et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et de m'en faire baver, mais il faut que tu saches...  
\- La ferme, Dubois !  
\- Non, Flint, je veux finir ma phrase. Donc voilà, il faut que tu saches que moi, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure.   
\- ...  
\- Bordel, Flint, tu me plais !  
\- C'est une raison pour me sauter dessus comme tu l'as fait ? »  
  
Le visage de son coéquipier blêmit et Marcus ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Voilà qui devrait clouer le bec de Dubois pour le restant de la soirée.  
  
« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as commencé à me sauter dessus ? » rétorque Dubois d'un ton sec.   
  
Marcus soupire. Il était certain que cet « accident de parcours », comme il le nomme, reviendrait sur le tapis. Oui, il a embrassé Olivier Dubois sur la bouche, une fois. Mais c'est parce qu'il était ivre, voilà. Ivre et satisfait d'avoir remporté la victoire sur le terrain de Quidditch face aux Pies de Montrose. Et Dubois sentait bon. Et puis ses lèvres étaient... bref. Il l'a embrassé, mais après, il lui a clairement fait comprendre que c'était un tragique accident et que cela ne saurait se reproduire à l'avenir. Ils étaient coéquipiers, désormais. Les enfantillages n'étaient plus de leur âge. Et Marcus n'était pas... il n'était pas gay.   
  
« De quoi as-tu peur, franchement ? reprend Dubois en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur, Dubois.  
\- Si. Sinon, tu n'en ferais pas tout un sketch. T'as peur, Flint, admets-le. »  
  
Marcus l'admet. Intérieurement. Oui, il a peur. Mais est-ce de sa faute s'il a été éduqué de telle sorte à ce qu'il considère que deux garçons qui se roulent des pelles, ce n'est pas normal ? Non. Et il ne peut renier son éducation. Sa famille, c'est tout ce qui lui reste, à présent. La guerre a dévasté sa vie au même titre que celle d'Olivier Dubois. Non, Marcus n'a pas participé à la Bataille Finale. Mais il a souffert, lui aussi. Souffert de ses choix. Et c'est quelque chose qui continue de le hanter tous les jours, toutes les nuits.   
  
Ce qu'Olivier Dubois lui demande est amplement plus dur que le fait d'accepter la possibilité d'une attirance entre eux : Dubois lui demande de choisir entre sa famille, ses principes de toujours, son « nid », et un avenir incertain aux côtés du gardien, une destination inconnue.  
Or, Marcus n'est pas courageux, et, rappelons-le, il aime les choses simples. Alors il préfère repousser Dubois et ses lèvres brûlantes et plonger sous l'averse, le cœur serré et l'estomac au bord des lèvres.   
  
Marcus Flint a fait son choix.   
Derrière lui, Dubois reste planté dans la boue, la mine défaite.  
Il ne reviendra pas. 


End file.
